The invention relates to a process for purification of gases, in particular exhaust gases, and to apparatus for use in such a process.
A process of this type is used in the apparatus disclosed by DE 3920321. In this apparatus, sludge settles in the reaction chamber in a reaction medium receiver and is passed into a sludge receiver in which it is dried. The foam settling on the reaction medium is broken by a defoamer into liquid and purified gas. The liquid, which essentially comprises the reaction medium, is returned to the reaction chamber.
Although it is possible using this apparatus to achieve a substantial purification of the fed gases, the impurities contained therein are mixed with the sludge removed from the reaction chamber even after drying thereof.
The object of the invention is to create a process and a plant by means of which the substances removed from the gases to be purified can be separated.